United Nations (Arsinos)
This is a page for the United Nations, where countries can be inducted into the United Nations, laws can be passed, and decisions can be made Organisation and presence Current Members * AAC * Kaneland * Lexilo * Lupaia * Lupinis * Novak * Stahl Empire Applicant Members A 50% vote from countries already involved is required before a country can be inducted into the UN. Please write your countries name as a bullet point below to apply. The Democratic Peoples Republic of Stoners and Jedi (DPRSJ) *AAC for *Stahl Empire against *Novak for Debate regarding the seat of the UN Isimzia, Novak "We beleive this is the most appropriate place being the oldest city in the heartland of the main continent and made up of many sects. Full commitment would be pledged toward the maintenance, security and providing access to the city for delegates." Shrewsbury, Salopia Shropshire is a neutral area and Shrewsbury is at the crossroads of nations with rich historical ties linked to all peoples of Arsinos Telford, Salopia We could host stuff in the international centre I guess, we also have lots of greggs Levingstone, Fozamor Neutral, developed, stable country Island west of Lexilo This land has no ownership so is the most neutral option as places within other nations would always bring controversy, it could be built tailored to the UNs needs. The downside by comparison is that member countries would have to fund the construction of the island from scratch The centre of the earth. It seems to me that the ideal place for the UN headquarters is equal distance from all people in all places (assuming the earth is round). The UN must serve the people and the people are represented by nations and nations are built upon the surface so the UN must be beneath them as the foundation for a tollerant and free society. It will also cut down on the heating bills and ir travel. Kaneland proposes to build a giant lazer to cut into the center of the earth with the UNs permission of course. The Turst and Friendship project as Kane hopes to name this endevour will ensure that the UN is put where it belongs. Support Trust and Friendship Now Laws proposed (I think we should give other people time to join up and vote before passing anything, also in the laws passed section to have a record of who voted it in etc) The Table Should Be Placed Under The Control Of Its Rightful Owner, AAC *AAC for. *Novak against *Lupaia against; table is just fine where it is, thank you very much *Stahl Empire against *Lexilo Abstain *Kaneland: Countermotion- the table should be split in two and then donated to charitable causes like firewood for orphans in Kaneland a subsiduary of Kane industries. kane proposes that you give the table to Kaneland to take advantage of Kanelands advance cutting technology. Cheese pressing is a horrific act and should be prohibited *Novak for *AAC for *Lupaia for *Stahl Empire for *Lexilo for *Kaneland: for WMD prohibition WMDs including nuclear weapons, chemical weapons and other weapons that are devastating and disproportionate which cause undue suffering and damage to people and the environment should be banned under international law and considered an existential threat. The UN and its members should enforce this across the entirity of Arsinos including non-member countries. If a individual, state or entity of any kind is found to posess such a weapon it is the duty of the UN and it's constituent members to disarm them and bring them to justice by any means. A state in possesion will be considered illegitimate, if they are a UN member they will face automatic suspension until they are either kicked out or replaced with a legitimate representitive. *Novak for *AAC for *Lupaia for; propose that exception be made for electromagnetic weaponary *Stahl Empire against *Lexilo for *Kaneland: Against. Kane "You'r breaking my balls guys your breaking my balls" - Lupaia: Isn't that the point? Ban war *Novak for *AAC against. Lets face it (breaking the fourth wall here), the map would be far more dull without it. *Lupaia against *Stahl Empire against *Lexilo against - Unrealistic for example, how would the UN enforce other laws (WMD) if they came into force? Civil conflicts? - No fun *Kaneland: Against. Kane "I love war and love is not abuse" Also to enforce this you would have to go to war. This sounds suspiciously like a one world govornment conspiracy. Change the 50% vote rule It would be less controversial and more like the old system to have an outright majority requirement as 50% allows for 50-50 splits to be passed *Stahl Emprire for *AAC against *Novak for *Lupaia for Help The Homeless Alec Is A Homeless Person *Lupaia: What are we voting on here? Laws Passed